


Pasarela

by PhoenixSideros



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, M/M, Runaway
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personajes: Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, Sebastian Roché, Jared Padalecki, Richard Speight Jr., Matt Cohen<br/>Fandom: RPS<br/>Resumen: Misha Collins, un joven diseñador de modas, decide participar en un famoso reality show. En el, pasará retos varios, que pondrán a prueba su ingenio y talento, pero uno de ellos le traerá una gran sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>Y sí, en casa hemos visto varias temporadas de “Project Runway”, me parece de lo más divertido. Han hecho vestidos  con componentes de un auto, con dulces, con artículos varios del súper, etc. Ayuda que Jensen sea modelo también. Ya vi su sesión de fotos para Harper's Bazaar China, no puedo creer que ese hombre exista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pasarela (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Mes de Misha Collins de la comunidad de livejournal mishacollins_es. Muchas gracias a Taolee por organizarlo :3.

Misha sentía el corazón batiéndole de nervios. Ya quería conocer la sorpresa del día, y terminar con el suspenso.

Nunca pensó que participar en un reality show sería así de complicado ni tan emocionante. Se había reído a carcajadas cuando le sugirieron hacer la prueba para el programa, y ahora se encontraba aquí, como uno de los últimos diez participantes. El paquete de premios (el contrato para una colección, efectivo suficiente para comenzar su propia firma, el auto, el artículo en una revista de circulación nacional, y por encima de todas las cosas, el desfile en Bryant Park), comenzaba a verse como una posibilidad real.

 ¡La Semana de la Moda en Bryant Park! Es lo que todos los participantes se decían cuando estaban por coserse sus propios dedos de cansancio. Para si, Misha pensaba que había valido la pena ponerse a prueba y a su capacidad de improvisación, con materiales extravagantes, peticiones peculiares y un límite de tiempo tan cerrado para el desarrollo y la ejecución. Nunca se imaginó quedar tan satisfecho con un vestido hecho de piezas de auto, todo metal cromado y gamuza. Y se le habían ocurrido muchas más ideas. Toda una colección, de hecho. Hasta podía conseguir un patrocinador interesante.

Los diseñadores participantes se reunieron en un nervioso grupo en el centro del taller común. Misha se acercó a Sebastian y Richard. A pesar de competir entre si, hicieron amistad, y se confabularon en defensa propia contra el resto. Incluso armaban castillos en el aire, mientras tomaban una copa antes de irse a dormir. Tanto si alguno de ellos ganaba como si no, querían asociarse y tomar por asalto todo lo que se dejara.

 A primera vista, Richard y Sebastian le parecieron frívolos e irresponsables, pero la convivencia continua le demostró lo contrario. Y bajo la presión y la vigilancia de cien cámaras habían terminado de sacar la casta.

La legendaria Heidi Klum hizo acto de presencia, imponente como siempre. A diferencia de Sebastian, quien no tenía problema en reconocer su atracción por ambos sexos, o de Richard, quien estaba enamorándose de la modelo con quien le tocó trabajar, Misha no podía recordar si alguna vez estuvo interesado en alguien de manera seria. Ni siquiera si se había sentido atraído físicamente. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que vio en persona a Heidi, comenzó a diseñarle mentalmente un vestidito para los premios MTV, y todas las modelos del programa le parecían agradables, y aceptaba que eran atractivas porque se trataba de un requisito para trabajar.

-          Muy bien. En este reto confeccionaran un traje para un cliente en particular.

 Heidi presentó a una célebre ex estrella de la NFL metido a empresario y comentarista deportivo. Parecía afable, pero Misha pudo imaginarlo partiendo en dos al diseñador que hiciera algo que no le gustara.

El cliente usaría el traje ganador en la primera emisión de su nuevo programa e incluiría una calurosa mención al diseñador.  Hizo algunos comentarios sobre lo que buscaba, siempre sonriendo con amabilidad. Por fin, les deseó buena suerte y se retiró.

-          Ahora voy a presentarles a los modelos con quienes van a trabajar para este reto – anunció Heidi Klum.

 Diez hombres jóvenes entraron en fila y se quedaron frente al grupo de diseñadores. Se veían nerviosos pero procuraban sonreír. Misha esperaba que las cámaras estuvieran haciendo una buena toma en contrapicado porque eran muchachos muy altos y fornidos. Era un grupo impresionante.

-          Richard – continuó la presentadora -, como ganaste el reto anterior, puedes elegir primero con quien vas a trabajar.

 Misha y Sebastian se miraron de reojo y sonrieron. En el reto pasado dejaron a los participantes en una famosa y gigantesca tienda de dulces. En los pocos minutos que les dieron para que se abastecieran de material, Richard arrasó con el sitio como un experto. Después, se comió la mayor parte mientras usaba el resto para una creación que dejó alucinados a los jueces.

 Richard se adelantó y pasó la mirada por los modelos.

-          Mmhm, me gustaría trabajar con el pequeñín de allá – dijo, indicando al mas alto de todos. El joven, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, sonrió divertido. Misha se dio cuenta de que, a su lado, otro de los modelos fruncía el ceño. Tenía cierta actitud protectora respecto al joven gigante, quien era evidente que se podía defender solito. El diseñador buscó su mirada, debía haber alguna manera de comunicarle que Richard era fundamentalmente inofensivo. Por fin, sus ojos se encontraron.

 Misha había trabajado con toda clase de telas, pigmentos y pedrería sin haberse encontrado con un tono de verde semejante. Esos ojos estaban enmarcados por espesas pestañas. Y la cara del joven estaba salpicada de pecas que acentuaban sus apuestos rasgos.

-          ¿Misha? ¡Misha! – la vez de Heidi Klum le llegó desde algún punto lejano.

-          Lo siento – Misha parpadeó por primera vez en minutos -. ¿Qué me decías?

-          Es tu turno para elegir modelo.

 La respuesta era fácil.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Richard no podía dejar de admirar a su modelo, Jared. Parecía que no tenía ni idea de donde comenzar a tomarle las medidas, pero eso no le importaba. Explotaba de entusiasmo.

 Misha y su modelo, Jensen, los miraban desconcertados.

-          Creo que lo ve como una enorme superficie de trabajo – comentó Misha, jugueteando con la cinta métrica entre sus dedos.

 Malditas sean todas las cámaras, alguien estaba grabando su comportamiento idiota para la posteridad. Hasta ahora no le habían incomodado, pero estaba a medio ataque fulminante de timidez.

 “Es mi nuevo compañero de trabajo. Es todo.”

-          Eh… ¿Jared es tu hermano?

-          Que curioso, estaba por preguntarte lo mismo sobre Richard.

 A Misha le dio un escalofrío nada mas de escuchar su voz. Era profunda, ligeramente ronca, con un sutil acento texano. La cinta métrica le pareció queso derretido entre los dedos.

-          Jared es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde niños. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo veo como si fuera mi hermano menor – Jensen sonrió con afecto -. Soy muy protector con él. Te aviso por si me da por hacer algo extraño.

 El modelo le dirigió una mirada de sospecha a Richard, quien por fin se había puesto a tomarle medidas a Jared, con ayuda de un banquito. Misha decidió seguir su ejemplo. Buscó temas de conversación para disimular sus nervios.

-          ¿Hace mucho que eres modelo?

 Jensen  se echó a reír. Tenía una risa magnifica, que acompañaba con todo el cuerpo. Hacía ver el mundo como un lugar mejor.

-          No lo soy – respondió -. Ando un poco corto de efectivo, y Jared me sugirió que hiciera la prueba para el programa. Le dije que si a condición de que me acompañara, y aquí estamos.

 Misha tenía práctica suficiente para tomar medidas de manera automática y de la manera menos invasiva posible. Es espacio personal después de todo. Pero ahora se trataba de tocar a Jensen, y estaba tan cerca que podía contarle las pecas y las pestañas.

-          ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Hace mucho que te dedicas a esto?

-          ¿Al diseño? Sí. Tengo facilidad para el dibujo, y me encanta esta especialidad.

-          ¿De verdad alguien se pone esas cosas tan extrañas que llevan las modelos en los desfiles?

-          Te sorprendería lo que llega a vestir la gente.

 Misha se arrodilló. Tomar la medida de la cadera no tenía que ser ningún problema. Pero ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar profundo. Tenía que hacerlo rápidamente, sobre todo para no poner incomodo al muchacho. No era un modelo profesional y podía pensar que le tocó trabajar con un horrible pervertido. Consiguió que la visión tan cercana de esas piernas interminables y musculosas envueltas en mezclilla no hiciera que le temblaran las manos, y se apresuró a rodear las caderas de Jensen con la cinta métrica sin mayores daños. Hizo las mediciones y anotaciones correspondientes en su tablilla, y alzó la vista.

 Jensen estaba ruborizado, con la boca entreabierta, los ojos brillantes. Misha tuvo una idea bastante clara de lo que se estaba imaginando, a pesar de que el pensamiento duró un parpadeo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

-          ¿Y bien? – preguntó Sebastian.

-          ¿Qué? – Misha seguía con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

-          Tú y Pecas…  ¿Se entienden?

-          Se llama Dean.

 Sebastian se echó a reír.

-          Estuve a punto de tomarlo. Es perfecto. Podrías vestirlo con una bolsa de basura y se seguiría viendo impresionante. Pero me di cuenta de cómo te miraba, hubiera sido una crueldad.

 En efecto, a Sebastian le correspondía elegir un modelo antes que a Misha, y tomó a un joven llamado Matt.  No se arrepintió. Llevaba todo el día riéndose.

-          Ni le dije nada y ya se estaba quitando la ropa. Tampoco me tome la molestia de explicarle que no era necesario, por supuesto.

 Misha envidió a muerte a Sebastian. Sabía conquistar en cuatro idiomas, y andaba por la vida con tanta seguridad que hacía sentir inferiores a los demás. Si su modelo le gustaba y este le correspondía no sentiría las emociones hechas nudo.

 Cuando Misha se dio cuenta de la expresión de Jensen, se puso de pie de un salto, e inmediatamente le dio la espalda, con el pretexto de seguir anotando. Recordó que en el contrato que firmó le advirtieron que no se permitiría ni la mas remota insinuación a las y los modelos. Aun sin haber firmado no lo haría. No estaba bien.

 Por fin se atrevió a mirar a Jensen. Lo encontró ruborizado, lo cual, junto con las pecas lo hacia parecer muy joven. Y entonces se hizo la pregunta que hasta ese momento no se había hecho, distraído por su magnifico aspecto. ¿Qué edad tenía?

-          Tiene 22 años… - dijo, muerto de vergüenza -. Por un momento crei…

-          Son cinco años de diferencia, no es para colgarse de la lámpara – aportó Sebastian -. Yo soy mayor que tú y me lo tiraría.

 Misha lo miró irritado.

-          No es solo la edad.

 Consiguió, no tenía idea de cómo, conversar con Jensen como gente decente. El joven pecoso era de Texas, como ya lo había supuesto, y en ese momento estudiaba en la Universidad, por eso necesitaba dinero y había hecho la prueba para el programa. 

 Por lo que contaba, Jensen era lo que los científicos han catalogado como “un hijo de familia”. Nunca había salido de Texas hasta la Universidad (confesó que estaba encandilado con Nueva York). Se comunicaba con sus padres y abuelos TODOS los días, de una u otra manera, manteniendo conversaciones tan largas como le fuera posible. Y era inconcebible para él no pasar las fiestas y los cumpleaños en casa.  Misha pensó con espanto en que tal vez aun decía sus oraciones antes de acostarse.

 En resumen, algo que Misha no podía ni imaginarse desde su infancia errante, con su madre y hermanito por toda compañía. Ni su juventud aun más errante, en la que lo mismo lo arrestaron que visitó el Tibet, que vivió de becas y latas de atún, que llevó el pelo largo y rizado, las uñas pintadas y era confundido con una mujer.

-          Sería un abuso – dijo en voz alta -. No es menor de edad, pero a comparación es un niño.

-          No creo que él lo vea así.

 Misha suspiró. Lo que quería escuchar era que involucrarse con Jensen frente a un millón de cámaras era malísima idea.

 Pero se la había pasado en grande mientras trazaba el diseño. Escuchando a Dean mientras contaba anécdotas de su vida en Texas, con sus hermanos y Jared.  Sabía que estaba perdido porque además, conocía sus medidas exactas, y todas eran perfectas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

-          Entonces, ¿ese soy yo?  - preguntó Jensen, ladeando la cabeza y examinando el dibujo terminado.  Los modelos habían regresado el día siguiente, para seguir afinando el trabajo. Era un reto engañoso. Se podría decir que era mas fácil que diseñar un vestido de fiesta con artículos de supermercado, pero tenía truco.

 Misha iba a responderle que no, que los figurines de moda tenían  otras proporciones, y que él no acostumbraba detallar los rasgos de la cara, pero se fijó bien. Coloreó el cabello de café claro, los ojos de verde y puso unos puntitos a modo de pecas. Estaba seguro de que no haber añadido nada de eso a propósito. Farfulló algo para salir del paso.

 Jensen le sonrió.

-          Mmhm… estar metidos aquí todo el día, ¿no es difícil?

-          El hotel no está mal, y solo tenemos que preocuparnos por el trabajo. Aunque nos limitan las llamadas y no tenemos internet. Podemos salir, pero hay que pedir permiso. Por ejemplo, Sebastian, Richard y yo vamos al mismo bar de vez en cuando, ya saben dónde localizarnos.

 En ese momento se escucharon palmadas y voces. Matt y Sebastian improvisaban una coreografía al lado de la mesa de trabajo.

-          ¿Terminaran a tiempo? – preguntó Jensen.

-          Sebastian tiene mucha energía. Y es muy comprometido.

 El capítulo aun no salía al aire, así que Misha le hizo un resumen de cómo Sebastian ganó un reto consistente en diseñar un vestido de graduación. La jovencita que le tocó como modelo llegó al taller oculta bajo tres capas de ropa, contestando con monosílabos y su actitud general era de que la escuela no la estaba tratando bien.  Sebastian, utilizando todo su encanto, consiguió que hablara y la hizo reír. El diseñador se empeñó, de manera personal, sin importarle puntuación, programa, ni nada mas que la opinión de su modelo, en hacerle el vestido de graduación perfecto y lo consiguió.

 La joven sonreía radiante al desfilar  en la pasarela y miraba a Sebastian como Cenicienta pudo haber mirado al Hada Madrina. Que su diseño ganara el reto fue la guinda del pastel.

 Misha hablaba mientras seguía trabajando. Ambas cosas lo relajaban y podía sentir la proximidad de su modelo sin ruborizarse.

-          ¿Y cómo le fue a la chica en la fiesta?

-          Todavía no lo sabemos. Sebastian prometió llamarla cuando terminara su participación en el programa.

 Misha cortó otra pieza de tela con un movimiento fluido y eficiente.

-          Tienes bonitas manos – dijo Jensen de repente.

 Años de práctica evitaron  que perdiera el control de las tijeras e hiciera un desastre, obligándolo a vestir a Jensen con retazos, porque ya había hecho malabares con el presupuesto asignado para poder comprar el tono y la textura perfectos.

 Se escuchó un repiqueteo metálico. A Misha le temblaba la mano con la que sostenía las tijeras.

-          Yo… gracias… ehh…

 “¿Gracias?” No pudo pensar en algo peor que responder.

-          El resto de ti también es adorable – Jensen puso una mano sobre la suya. El repiqueteo metálico se detuvo.

 El modelo también tenía unas manos bonitas, cálidas y reconfortantes. Misha sentía como se iba derritiendo con ese simple contacto.  ¿Cómo sería si…?

-          Ejem...

 Se soltaron de golpe. Tim Gunn, el otro conductor del programa los miraba con severidad por encima de sus lentes. Misha había olvidado sus visitas al taller, en las que daba consejos y sugerencias. Ya puestos, tampoco se acordaba de las cámaras por todas partes.

-          Bien, Misha, ¿cómo va el trabajo? – preguntó Tim con amabilidad.

 Por primera vez en su vida, Misha se le quedó viendo a su labor como algo completamente ajeno.  Podría tratarse de las piezas de una nave espacial por lo que a él respectaba.

-          ¿Es usted quien anda regañando diseñadores? – le preguntó Jensen.

 Tim volteó a mirarlo estupefacto. Aunque tal vez solo lo tomó por sorpresa el acento.

-          No diría que los regaño – respondió, mirando de reojo a Misha, preguntándose qué tanto habría dicho.

-          Aquí no. A los que no querían diseñar para tallas grandes, que simplemente estiraban la ocho… yo también creo que es una estupidez.

 El tema dio para unos minutos de conversación, que Misha aprovechó para fingir que estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo.

-          Ha sido un placer – concluyó Tim con cortesía -. Pero ya es hora de que los modelos se retiren. Nos veremos mañana.

  Jensen se despidió de ambos y se apresuró a reunirse con Jared para salir del taller.

-          No es buena idea – le dijo Tim a Misha, mirándolo a los ojos.

 Misha sabía que no podía hacer mas ante las cámaras y no lo necesitaba. Mensaje recibido.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

Cuando Jensen y los otros modelos regresaron para hacerse la prueba del traje, Misha procuró mostrarse educado pero poniendo distancia. A pesar de que el corazón le dio un salto al ver al joven de ojos verdes, y la de veces que estuvo por abrazarse al maniquí que había ajustado a sus medidas, como el ser patético que era.

 Jensen notó el cambio y frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-          La pasarela es mañana temprano – le dijo Misha, con mas brusquedad de la que pretendía. Jensen fue a cambiarse, y cuando regresó, el diseñador se quedó sin respiración.

 Se veía perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Se suponía que esta era una prueba para ajustar detalles, tal vez para rehacer una parte, pero Misha no encontró ningún problema. El traje estaba tan impecable que se asustó. Nunca un encargo le había quedado así en la vida, aun teniendo más tiempo para llevarlo a cabo.

-          ¿Me lo puedo quedar? – preguntó Jensen, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero -. Nunca me había puesto uno tan cómodo. Me gusta como se ve.

 Misha se acercó para tirar de algunas zonas de la tela. Es que no era posible que cayera de manera tan correcta. Le pasó la mano por encima, como sacudiéndole el polvo. No tenía ni un hilo suelto.

-          A ver… ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Y sentarte?

 Jensen resopló divertido. Dio unos pasos y se sentó en el banco alto más cercano.

-          Te lo dije, es cómodo. Deja de mirarlo como si hubieras cosido al monstruo de Frankenstein de los trajes. Al contrario. Los vas a impresionar.

Se escuchó un quejido. Jensen se puso de pie inmediatamente. Jared se pasaba la mano por el hombro.

-          ¡Con cuidado!

-          ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – dijo Richard, en la mano sostenía unos alfileres -. Solo no te muevas.

 Jensen los miró con inquietud.

-          No creo que corra peligro de desangrarse – comentó Misha. El joven de ojos verdes volteó a mirarlo.

-          ¿Hiciste una broma? – preguntó, sonriendo -. Creí que habías usado tus tijeras para cortarte el sentido del humor.

 Misha enrojeció. Jensen intentó acercarse, pero el otro lo detuvo con un gesto sutil.

-          Entonces, ¿no tienes quejas? – preguntó, mientras miraba a sus alrededores. Jensen siguió sus ojos azules y entendió. Sabía dónde estaban las cámaras. Tantas que era una locura.

 Misha había viso suficientes capítulos de temporadas anteriores para saber que se enfocaban en los diseños,  el proceso y el pánico de los participantes. Pero no desaprovecharían cualquier situación “interesante”. El morbo de ver a uno de los participantes expulsado por coquetear con un modelo sería una tentación demasiado fuere y no iba a exponer a Jensen de esa manera.

 El joven de ojos verdes comprendió sus intenciones y suspiró de frustración.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

El día siguiente fue de carreras frenéticas, a pesar de que Misha tenía el trabajo terminado por completo, y no debía supervisar un elaborado peinado ni toneladas de accesorios como otras veces.  

 Igual que con el traje, no hallaban nada que mejorarle a Jensen. La maquillista y Misha se miraron desconcertados.

-          Va a estar bajo las luces – comentó la maquillista -. Algo debe llevar.

-          ¿Me vas a pintar como una mujerzuela? – preguntó Jensen con fingida preocupación.

 Por fin todos ocuparon sus puestos. Jensen y Misha se desearon suerte uno al otro. El modelo tomó su lugar en la fila para la pasarela, mientras el diseñador tomaba asiento entre sus compañeros.

 Heidi Klum hizo otra de sus entradas, caminando con sus altísimos tacones por la pasarela, justificando su fama. Repitió la apocalíptica advertencia de rigor (uno gana el reto, otro se va) y presentó a los jueces de turno: el reconocido diseñador, la directora de revisa de moda y el ex jugador de la NFL.

  La supermodelo tomó su lugar, hizo una seña dando su real permiso, y comenzó el desfile.

 Cuando llegó el turno de Matt, Misha miró a Sebastian de reojo. Parecía divertirse mucho. Al llegar al final de la pasarela, el joven modelo se quitó el saco y se lo echó al hombro antes de darse la vuelta para completar el recorrido.

-          Lo propuso él – comentó Sebastian más tarde -. Por un momento creí que no se conformaría con eso. Aunque hubiera sido impresionante.

 Cuando Jared apareció sobre la pasarela, Richard se levantó de la silla con toda la intención de ovacionarlo. Los demás diseñadores lo hicieron sentarse de inmediato. Parecía tan orgulloso como si él personalmente lo hubiera diseñado por completo, no solo su ropa.

 Jared fingió de manera admirable que no lo notaba, y avanzó por la pasarela. Misha pensó que en ese momento quedaría bien que se escuchara a un narrador de documentales de la vida salvaje: “Contemplad al majestuoso alce…”

 Por fin llegó el turno de Jensen. Misha entendió perfectamente a Richard, él también sintió ganas de pararse a aplaudir. Se veía… magnifico. El corazón del diseñador batió como un tambor, orgulloso de haber podido resaltar las cualidades físicas de Jensen.  Y agradecía que el modelo, con su porte y manera de caminar, hacía lucir el diseño.  Tal vez mentía al decir que no era profesional, se movía como si lo fuera.

 Jensen dio la vuelta al final de la pasarela y miró a Misha directamente por un instante fugaz. Sonrió, ruborizándose, y siguió caminando.

-          Estás babeando – la voz de Sebastian en su oído hizo que Misha diera un salto en el asiento.

-          No es cierto – respondió Misha, pasándose la mano por la boca en un movimiento nervioso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

 Heidi mencionó cuatro nombres con solemnidad. Los diseñadores mencionados dieron un paso al frente, separándose de la fila.

-          Felicidades, su puntaje les permite continuar en la competencia.

 Todos suspiraron de alivio, dieron las gracias y se retiraron. Por lo general, en este punto Misha sentía un animal vivo revolviéndose en su estómago, pero en ese momento podía decir que se encontraba más allá del bien y el mal.

-          Ustedes son las tres puntuaciones más altas y las tres más bajas. Que pasen los modelos.

 Jensen, Jared, Matt y otros tres modelos volvieron a desfilar por la pasarela, hasta quedar al lado de sus respectivos diseñadores.

 Misha sonrió. Quería decir que estaba orgulloso del condenado traje, y que si los jueces no podían reconocer la calidad del trabajo, entonces no se explicaba cómo es que se dedicaban al mundo de la moda.

 Los trajes con las puntuaciones bajas fueron deshilachados minuciosamente a punta de palabras. En cuanto a los diseños de Richard, Sebastian y Misha, el cliente parecía muy entusiasmado, y ya se veía con uno de los trajes puesto.

-          Misha, la ejecución es… impecable – dijo la editora -. Se ve de lejos.

-          Un diseño así es engañosamente sencillo – aportó el otro juez -. En eso consiste la dificultad, y la superaste a la perfección.

 Al lado de Misha, Jensen le dirigía miradas de satisfacción y ánimos. Ninguna palabra de los jueces se acercaba a lo que el diseñador sentía gracias a los ojos verdes del joven.

 En algún punto, la mano del modelo rozó el dorso de la de Misha. Fue mucho más tremendo que cuando lo tocó en el taller. Pudo haber sido sin intención, pero el diseñador estaba seguro de que no era el caso.

-          Pueden retirarse – dijo Heidi -. Haremos nuestra evaluación final.

 Antes de eso, Misha no había escuchado mucho. Se consoló pensando que alguien hubiera mencionado si su cara expresaba algo sospechoso.

-          ¿Siempre es así?  - le preguntó Jensen cuando se retiraron de la pasarela -. Pensé que los otros iban a vomitar.

-          La evaluación es muy estresante – aceptó Misha -. Algunos han llorado.

-          Tú lo tomaste muy bien – dijo Jensen con orgullo.

-          Estaba seguro de mi trabajo – murmuró el diseñador, enrojeciendo de gusto -. Y me ayudaste a realzarlo.

-          Entonces, ¿crees que me veo bien?

-          Eres muy guapo – soltó Misha de repente. No tuvo tiempo ni de sorprenderse de su propia audacia.

-          Pueden regresar – interrumpió un integrante del staff -. Los jueces tomaron su decisión.

 Misha y Jensen intercambiaron una última mirada. El modelo parecía esperanzado. Misha volvió a sorprenderse de lo joven que parecía.

 En un movimiento osado, Jensen le estrechó la mano.

-          Te diría “buena suerte”, pero no la necesitas.

 Misha regresó a enfrentar a los jueces. De todas la veces que había recorrido la pasarela se sabía el camino de memoria, así evitó caerse por un lado, porque no estaba poniendo atención.

-          Tu diseño me parece muy bueno – le dijo el cliente -. Pero es como si no fuera para mi. No me acabo de imaginar con el puesto.

 El diseñador asintió ante el comentario con los labios apretados. Los demás pensaron que aceptaba el reproche con resignación, pero la verdad lo tenía sin cuidado. Sabía que no iba a ganar ese reto, y lo único que le importaba era el pequeño trozo de papel que Jensen le había dado cuando le estrechó la mano y que ahora le quemaba el puño donde lo guardaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

Esa noche, tras brindar por el segundo triunfo consecutivo de Richard, en cuanto Misha pudo encerrarse en el baño unos minutos, se apresuró a leer el mensaje. Parecían unos números al azar, pero era un teléfono. Lo acompañaban dos palabras.

“Cuando puedas.”


	2. Pasarela (2/2)

Misha se dejó caer en el suelo de la habitación del hotel. Se sabía observado y grabado, pero es que las rodillas no le daban para más. Ese último día fue particularmente estresante. Cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la pared. No quería pensar en nada, ni si quiera en empacar. Estaba demasiado cansado, tanto física como mentalmente.

 Se quedó inmóvil unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados.

-          Misha – se escuchó de repente la voz de Sebastian. Ni siquiera había escuchado el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

 Misha abrió los ojos y encontró a Sebastian y a Richard de pie junto a él, rebosantes de alegría. Sebastian sostenía una botella. Champaña, naturalmente.

-          Lo logramos – dijo Richard, a punto de desplomarse de alivio. Misha asintió, y Sebastian le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

 Eran los tres finalistas. Irían juntos a Bryant Park, para el desfile de la Semana de la Moda. En esa última pasarela se decidiría el ganador.

 El corcho de la botella salió como un cohete festivo, y Sebastian sirvió la champaña causando un reguero de espuma que los hizo reír a todos. Para Misha estar ahí, con Richard y Sebastian era un triunfo.  Era imposible no sentirse feliz y acompañado por dos amigos en la gran final. El último esfuerzo podía imaginarlo mas llevadero. Sería toda una colección pero la podrían trabajar desde casa, y comparado con los retos anteriores, le parecía contar con todo el tiempo del mundo. Además, tendría lujos tales como teléfono e Internet.

Hablando de teléfono…

-          Lo primero que quiero hacer es dormir – confesó Richard, una vez que brindaron.

-          Que poco aguante – replicó Sebastian -. Hay cosas mas interesantes y provechosas.

 Misha sonrió.

-          No todos tenemos un generador incorporado, Sebastian. Yo también tengo muchas ganas de dormir. Pero aun no terminamos.

 Debían volver a todas las minucias cotidianas que interrumpieron durante su reclusión. Y darle señales de vida a la familia y amigos.

-          ¿Cuántos boletos darán para el desfile? – preguntó Sebastian de repente -. ¿A quién van a invitar?

-          Tengo que hablarle a mi mamá con tiempo para que pueda llegar. Por suerte Sasha vive conmigo. Y también…

 El número de Jensen  apareció en su mente, tan claro como si lo estuviera leyendo. Había escondido muy bien el papel entre sus cosas, y por si las dudas, había procurado memorizarlo. Con cada evaluación, cuando los plazos lo hacían temer no terminar a tiempo, lo recitaba en su cabeza. Era más efectivo para tranquilizarse que cualquier ejercicio de respiración.

Jensen le había dado su teléfono de manera voluntaria. Pero, ¿qué tan perturbador sería en realidad recibir una llamada del diseñador rarito que tenía todas tus medidas? Misha no sabía si se atrevería a llamarlo.

-          Yo digo que deberías hacerlo – dijo Sebastian, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

 

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Misha se maldijo en silencio por elegir semejante estilo para su colección. Tenía que ser un idiota romántico en el fondo. Y Vivien Leigh  tenía que verse tan espectacular en “Lo que el viento se llevó”, así que fue fácil caer en la tentación.

 La pesadilla era llevarlo a cabo. Ahora estaba empantanado en un mar de tela, obligado a coser él solo amplias faldas llenas de volantes y complicados pliegues, inspirados en el vestuario de una película más vieja que el mundo. El teléfono lo sacó de su desconsuelo.

-          ¿Ya lo llamaste? – Richard ni siquiera se molestó en saludar.

-          ¿A quién? – preguntó Misha. Aunque llevaba horas concentrándose en no tener ideas autodestructivas que involucraban sus propias tijeras, supo de inmediato a quien se refería, y su tono distraído apenas le sirvió para disimular.

-          No seas idiota. Voy a invitar a Jared al desfile, y se ofenderá mucho si Jensen no va. ¿Lo invitas tú o lo hago yo?

 Misha estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono.

-          Yo… lo hare… claro que lo hare – se sentía como si acabaran de darle un empujón. Lo que en cierta manera era correcto.

-          Avísame – dijo Richard antes de colgar.

 El diseñador tomó aire y procedió a marcar rápidamente, antes de perder el valor.

-          ¿Diga?

-          ¿Jensen? Soy Misha.

-          ¡Misha! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo?

 Por un momento, el diseñador temió que no lo recordaría. Hubiera sido muy incómodo.

-          Muy bien… estoy en la final  - no supo si decirlo con mucho orgullo o mucha modestia. Quedó algo indefinido que esperó no se notara mucho al otro lado de la línea.

-          ¡Lo sabía! ¡Felicidades!

-          Bueeeeeno… yo… - Misha comenzó a enredar medio metro de listón verde entre sus dedos, a falta de cable telefónico -. Voy a presentar una colección como prueba final… Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir al desfile…  Si no tienes otro compromiso…

  Se sintió el ser más torpe del mundo. ¿Cómo consiguió siquiera encender el teléfono?

 Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la magnífica risa de Jensen.

-          Me encantaría.

 Quedaron de acuerdo y se despidieron. Misha se quedó unos minutos con el teléfono en la mano. Los nervios por el desfile se disiparon y solo quedó la emoción por el reto. Miró a su taller con energías renovadas. Seguía a mitad de un mar de tela, pero le pareció navegable.

 Entonces cayó en cuenta, con particular claridad, que la mayor parte de la tela era verde, en diferentes tonos.

 Como en la película. Se debía a que se había inspirado en la película.

Eso era.

 Es lo que iba a decir si le preguntaban.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

Caos. Caos. Caos.

 Las esbeltas modelos corrían de un lado para otro, como mariposas de vivos colores atrapadas en un huracán. Los tres diseñadores, reconsiderando todas las decisiones que habían tomado en su vida, que los habían traído hasta aquí, buscaban como presentar algo que el público pudiera ver sin horrorizarse. De vez en cuando, se asomaban desde atrás del escenario, para ver llegar a los familiares y amigos.

-          Está aquí  - dijo Richard, satisfecho . Sonrió y volvió a los preparativos -. Es fácil de encontrar.

  Misha  se asomó con curiosidad. En efecto, al primero que vio fue a Jared, muy sonriente. A su lado, Dean conversaba con Sasha. Solo Dios sabía lo que su hermano estaba contando. También estaba su mamá, encantada con las celebridades y el ambiente.

 El diseñador se mordió el labio inferior. Era ahora o nunca. Rápidamente dio un par de instrucciones mas a las modelos, le dio el visto bueno al trabajo de una maquillista, y salió a la zona del público.

-          ¡Hola!  - Misha saludó a su familia con un beso para cada quien.

-          Yuck – dijo Sasha. Misha le revolvió el cabello como si tuviera cinco años.

-          Jensen, que bueno que pudiste venir.

-          No me lo hubiera perdido por nada.

-          ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?

 Extrañado, Jensen asintió. Misha lo condujo a la zona de vestuarios.

-          Yo… -  en esas circunstancias no tenía tiempo para escudarse en la timidez  -. Me dijiste que el traje  que modelaste te gustó mucho, y pues… me lo regresaron en cuanto terminó la grabación, lo siento.

-          No hay problema. Eso no lo decidías tú.

-          Quiero que lo tengas  - dijo  Misha, mirándolo a los ojos. Le tendió un paquete pulcramente envuelto -. Fue para ti desde el principio.

 Jensen tomó el paquete con una timidez que se le hizo extraña a Misha.

-          Gracias – murmuró.

-          ¿Te lo pondrías ahora? Me gusta como te ves.

 Misha no se creía con tanta audacia. De verdad. Jensen sonrió de esa manera tan suya, y con eso aligeró el ambiente.

-          Por un momento pensé que ibas a pedirme que me pusiera uno de esos vestidos verdes.

-          ¿Te gustaría?

 Rompieron a reír.

-          ¡Misha! – exclamó la maquillista.

-          Anda, no te preocupes, ya tendrás oportunidad de ver cómo me cambio de ropa.

 En un movimiento rápido y natural, Jensen se acercó y besó a Misha en la comisura de los labios, un segundo después, desapareció detrás de una cortina.

 Diablos. Misha estuvo a punto de tirar el desfile y los vestidos por la borda, a favor de algo más importante.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

La colección presentada por Sebastian era fina y limpia. Toda líneas nítidas y elegantes. Sus faldas cortas hacían lucir las de por si largas piernas de las modelos.

La de Richard era atrevida, alegre y llena de color. Muy, pero muy, sexy. De nuevo usó su amor por los dulces a su favor, con colores y detalles brillantes como celofán.

 Misha estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo.  A él mismo le pareció que había conseguido su objetivo  de que fuera elegante con un toque de romanticismo. Y tener competencia tan buena lo animaba, en lugar de desalentarlo.

 Entre todas las celebridades, invitados y prensa, habían hecho el favor de poner a los familiares y amigos en primera fila.  Misha se sintió en la cima del mundo cuando su madre, su  hermano y Jensen se pusieron de pie para aplaudir. Lo que no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando Jared le dio un empujón a su amigo, lanzándolo a la pasarela. Tal vez no fue su intención. Al ser tan grande, calcular su fuerza sería difícil.

 El caso es que Jensen le cayó a Misha en los brazos, y este se las ingenió para atraparlo en medio de su sorpresa. El rescate se convirtió en un abrazo en forma. Misha se permitió quitarle importancia a todo lo demás, y se grabó para siempre la sensación del cuerpo fuerte y tibio de Jensen y el olor de su loción para después del afeitado.

 La función tenía que continuar. Misha ayudó a Jensen a enderezarse, sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, para darle a entender que le siguiera la corriente. Jensen le respondió con un guiño.

 Ambos hicieron una reverencia, y Misha señaló a Jensen como si estuviera presentando al invitado especial (lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad, pero nada mas ellos dos lo sabían). El joven de ojos verdes alzó la mano para saludar a los presentes con aplomo.

 ¿Era profesional, natural o qué diablos?

 ¿O tal vez era simplemente perfecto?

El público debió pensar algo semejante porque aplaudió con ganas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

-          ¿Cómo te sientes?

 Misha tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no empezaría a gritar, habló.

-          Bien, de hecho.

 Ya debería dejar la preocupación. Terminaron las semanas de esfuerzo, y solo faltaba que se revelara  la fotografía para saber quien había ganado por una nariz. No dependía de él.

 Los diseñadores y sus familias, aguardaban el anuncio del ganador en la sala de espera. Gabriel hacía algunos comentarios, interrumpiéndose con constantes risitas nerviosas. Sebastian escuchaba con atención a su sobrino, quien conversaba animadamente en francés. No sabría responder si  preguntaban que tanto le había dicho.

 Misha le echó un vistazo a las charolas de bocadillos. No conseguía recordar si había comido algo durante las últimas 24 horas, pero no se sentía con ganas de intentarlo.

-          Disculpa a Jared – dijo Jensen de repente -. Supongo que quería hacer una broma. Hablare con él.

-          No me molestó – era verdad -. Salió bien a final de cuentas.

-          Seguro que lo hizo por lo mucho que hablo de ti.

  Misha lo miró sorprendido. Jensen tenía un adorable rubor bajo sus pecas, y le brillaban los ojos.

 No había manera de negarlo. Su condenado subconsciente trabajó frenético, buscando entre todos los tonos de verde existentes, pero ninguno se le comparaba.

 Fue una estupidez. Debía saber desde el primer momento que solo había un lugar donde pudiera encontrarlo.

-          ¿Qué le decías a Jared de mi?

 Jensen rió con timidez.

-          Es que… no sé… Estuvimos juntos poco tiempo pero, me gustas Misha. Tengo… un buen presentimiento sobre ti.

 Misha, halagado y ruborizado, se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-          No es por ofender tus presentimientos, pero quizá tengas que saber algunas cosas antes.

-          Pues si todo lo que quieres decirme es la mitad de interesante de lo que me contó tu hermano, mis presentimientos se quedan cortos. ¿Es cierto que secuestraste un árbol? ¿Es eso posible?

 Misha parpadeó de sorpresa. ¿Tendría que decidirse por el fratricidio? Sasha estaba a unos pasos de distancia, pero había demasiados testigos, y no podría esconder las pruebas.

-          Fue un periodo loco – dijo por fin.

-          Me encantaría escucharlo de ti. Ahora tengo miedo de haberte aburrido con lo que te contaba.

-          Jensen, comienzo a sospechar que nada sobre ti podría aburrirme.

 Se detuvo un momento.

-          Adelante, ibas a decirme algo mas – lo animó Jensen en voz baja, con una entonación acariciadora.

 Misha dudó. En atención a los invitados, las cámaras eran menos invasivas, pero él era muy consciente de su presencia. Dio un paso adelante, y buscó los ojos de Jensen con los suyos. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un murmullo.

-          Me gustaría besarte.

 Nadie más pudo haberlo escuchado. No había micrófono en la Tierra capaz de captar las palabras de Misha, pero para Jensen fueron muy claras.

-          Pueden pasar – anunció alguien de producción, como heraldo del Destino.

 Sebastian, Richard y Misha se despidieron de sus familias y entraron a la pasarela por última vez.

-          Misha – dijo Jensen pero no supo cómo continuar. ¿Qué quería decirle en realidad? ¿Buena suerte? ¿Sé que te ira muy bien?

 “Te estaré esperando.”

El diseñador se paró muy derecho, con actitud de que no le debía nada a nadie, y que si pudiera, volvería a hacer las cosas exactamente igual.

Aunque tal vez se aseguraría de ir a buscar a Jensen desde antes.

-          En este momento, ya me siento como un ganador.

 

 

FIN


End file.
